Arigatou
by Calista Miu
Summary: Hanya sebuah surat sebelum pertempuran mempertaruhkan nyawa. Oneshoot. Family fic. Plis Read and Review!


Arigatou

Disclaimer : KHR milik Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, TYPO's, dan segala kekurangan di dalamnya.

A/n : Sangat dianjurkan untuk mendengarkan lagu Tegami Aisuru Anata E nya Fujita Maiko selagi membaca fic ini.

-Enjoy Minna-

_Otousan, Okaasan_.

Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah membesarkanku hingga saat ini. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai orangtua seperti kalian yang selalu menjagaku dan merawatku dengan kasih sayang yang melimpah.

_Otousan_.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang engkau lakukan saat ini, tapi bila engkau sedang melihat album ini aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu yang tersenyum saat melihat foto diriku yang tengah dipeluk olehmu. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak saat-saat membahagiakan di hidupku bersamamu.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan berpuluh tahun telah terlewati. Umurmu semakin berkurang seiring dengan rambutmu yang mulai memutih dan kulitmu yang nampak berkeriput. Kenyataan itu membuatku sedih.

Karena perbuatan nakal dan bodohku, aku membuatmu khawatir dan engkau memarahiku. Bahkan hingga umurku yang beranjak dewasa kini, terkadang engkau masih memarahiku karena kesalahan yang kuperbuat. Aku menyadari itu semua adalah bentuk dari rasa perhatianmu kepadaku dan aku sangat berterimakasih sekaligus juga meminta maaf karena terus menambah beban pikiranmu.

_Otousan, Okaasan._

Kuharap kalian menyukai buket bunga dariku ini. Maafkan aku karena belum bisa menjenguk kalian di Jepang. Pekerjaanku disini, di Italia menahan dan memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal. Aku benar-benar merindukan dan menyayangi kalian.

_Okaasan_.

Aku merindukan suaramu yang selalu berhasil menenangkan pikiranku. Aku merindukan sapaanmu setiap kali aku kembali ke rumah. Bersama _Otousan_, kita akan memakan masakan buatanmu bersama-sama. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kelezatan masakanmu dan juga hangatnya kebersamaan yang terjalin di keluaga kita.

Aku jadi teringat, engkau pernah memberitahuku tentang jurnal yang selalu rutin kau tulis semenjak kelahiranku ke dunia hingga saat ini. Dengan tulus dan penuh pengharapan, daam setiap akhir halaman kau menuliskan harapanmu kepadaku di buku jurnal itu.

"Jadilah anak yang baik dan jujur."

Aku ingin sekali mewujudkan keinginanmu, _Okaasan_. Tapi apakah mungkin, dengan pekerjaanku yang sekarang ini aku bisa? Aku sudah bukanlah anak yang baik. Tidak akan ada anak baik-baik yang bergabung apalagi menjadi seorang bos mafia terbesar di dunia.

_Otousan, Okaasan._

Aku selalu menyadari bahwa aku dicintai oleh kalian. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih. Tapi untuk kalian yang kusayangi, apa yang bisa kuberikan? Aku selalu membuat kalian kecewa, lelah, dan aku selalu saja membuat pikiran kalian merasa terbebani. Namun hanya satu yang kutahu, aku SANGAT MENYAYANGI kalian. Dan karena itu jugalah, aku selalu berusaha untuk melakukan semua dengan kemampuanku yang terbaik.

Terimakasih karena kalianlah yang telah melahirkanku, mengharapkanku, memarahiku, percaya padaku, mencintaiku. Kalian akan selalu menjadi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

_Otousan, Okaasan._

Terlahir sebagai anak kalian adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Aku bahagia karena aku dibimbing oleh seorang Ayah yang hebat. Aku sangat bersyukur karena aku mempunyai seorang Ibu yang senantiasa memberikanku kasih sayang berupa perhatian dan sebagainya yang tak akan habis bila kutuliskan di kertas ini.

_Otousan, Okaasan._

Aku menyayangi kalian. Sangat. Dan walaupun aku mengucapkan berjuta-juta kata terimakasih, semua itu tak ada artinya dan tak akan cukup untuk membalas semua yang telah kalian berikan kepadaku.

Dan sebagai penutup surat ini, aku tak bisa memberikan kalian apa-apa lagi selain sebuah doa agar kalian selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan bahagia. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku _Otousan, Okaasan. _Aku disini baik-baik saja dan saat semuanya selesai, aku berjanji akan menjenguk kalian ke Jepang.

-Tsunayoshi Sawada-

-#*#-

Tsuna melipat surat itu menjadi empat bagian dan mengikatnya pada pita di buket bunga yang telah ia beli sebelum ini. Setelah memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengirim buket bunga itu, ia segera memakai jubahnya dan bersiap-siap.

Pertempuran Vongola dengan Millefiore akan segera dimulai.

-FIN-

Calista : Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Saya bukannya ngelanjutin fic Boku No Oozora malah buat Fic baru. Saya benar-benar terkena WB untuk fic itu. T_T

Terimakasih juga buat yang ngereview, fave, follow fic Calista yang itu. Calista sangat berterimakasih dan nggak nyangka! :D

Akhir, REVIEW ONEGAAII!


End file.
